


Better Than Candy

by Miss_Murdered



Series: SouMako Ficlets [16]
Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, Humour, M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 09:05:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3351041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Murdered/pseuds/Miss_Murdered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke gets jealous due to all the gifts Makoto receives on Valentine's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than Candy

“… he always gets so many…”

“Well, he is our impressive captain!”

“… though he shouldn’t eat too many chocolates as he may end up losing some of his… muscles…”

Sousuke was not  _really_ listening. Or he had been trying not to listen to the inane conversation between Kou and Hazuki who were stood at the side of the Samezuka pool. But he couldn’t help it as he  _knew_ who they were talking about and that fact was making him feel rather grumpy.

It was Makoto they were talking about – Makoto who dived into the pool in an impressive arc for his timed freestyle 100m practice and it was Makoto who was very much taken and off the market, thank you very much. Makoto who was Sousuke’s boyfriend and the idea of girls and maybe even guys buying him Valentine’s day gifts had annoyed Sousuke. It also annoyed him as Sousuke hadn’t bought Makoto anything and it made him look deficient in the boyfriend stakes.

Sousuke had asked Makoto whether he wanted to do something for Valentine’s day to which Makoto had given that half smile cock of head thing that turned Sousuke’s insides to mush and said no. And due to that, Sousuke hadn’t thought about a gift. But now knowing girls were leaving him chocolate and plush toys and  _stuff_ made him angry as  _he_ was the one who was meant to be Makoto’s Valentine and showering him with gifts. Even though Sousuke didn’t believe in the day and the commercialised romantic crap.

Growling under his breath, he suddenly felt a touch to his arm and he turned to see Rin beside him.

“You’re growling. It might scare the Iwatobi’s.”

Sousuke grunted and stopped the involuntary noise. “Did you know Makoto gets a lot of Valentine’s gifts?”

Rin chuckled and nudged him in the stomach. “I do as well. Must be the captain thing… it doesn’t mean anything’s happening… just means he’s getting gifts.”

He knew that logically that it didn’t matter if a hundred pretty girls bought Makoto a gift (though a hundred would be a little hard to compete with) as Makoto was with him. They’d gone through the awkward stages of fumbling kissing and bad dates and stuttering conversation and they were now together so Sousuke was sure some chocolate wasn’t going to change Makoto’s heart. But still…

“Yo, Sousuke… he doesn’t give a shit if you’ve bought him a gift or not. The guy likes you for some dumb reason so you know… anything you do for him will be perfect.”

Rin slapped his shoulder and walked away after his pep talk but not before he winked. “You can have the dorm to yourself tonight…then you can show him something better than some candy, right?”

He was too far away for Sousuke to kick and despite the temptation to do that, he refrained and instead walked to where Makoto was about to finish his lengths, kneeling down and reaching out his hand to help Makoto out.

“You have any plans tonight?” Sousuke asked once Makoto was towel drying his hair, slightly out of breath from his swim.

Makoto smiled and shook his head, his wet hair falling adorably in his eyes. “No… why?”

“You’ll see,” he answered mysteriously grinning to himself as Rin was right – what Sousuke had planned for tonight – hot and heavy making out and maybe more - was much better than some candy.


End file.
